One Night
by QueenOfTheCobbles
Summary: Pure filth ;  I'm VERY new at this, please be nice haha xx
1. Chapter 1

She felt the soft pair of hands hastily pull the old yet expensive blouse from where it was tucked neatly into her trousers and she bit her lip. She couldn't believe this was happening and quite frankly she never wanted it to end. The soft material glided over her head and fell to the floor like a feather. Those skilful hands were now cupping her breasts and massaging them till she heard the groan escape her own mouth. She locked eyes with the beautiful woman in front of her and grabbed her head into her hands.

"I need you so much chelle"

Michelle licked her lips and went in for the kill. Prising carlas mouth open with her Tongue as she fought entrance quickly seeking out carlas and a violent kiss was acted out. Carla backed her up to the sofa and pushed her down forcefully yet wantonly.

"oh Car you're so gorgeous you know that?"

Carla straddled her best friend and grinded slowly against her making Michelle moan and attempt to move her own hips.

"not more than you babe now shut up and come 'ere"

Michelle met Carla half way and they resumed their heated kiss. Michelles hands clawed down carlas back causing a shock of pleasure to run through them both.

Michelle had closed her eyes but by the time she opened them she was met by a topless Carla. this almost made her come right there. To her Carla was a goddess and perfect in all the right places, and now this beauty was topless and straddling her.

"Car bedroom please"

Carla hopped up and grabbed Michelle by the hand. As soon as the door was closed she pushed her up against the wall and again found her mouth. Michelle couldn't get enough of carlas lips. They were just perfect and plump and the way she pouted was enough to make her wet just thinking about them.

There was an urgency in carlas actions. It had been well over a year since Frank and even though she had Peter she had fantasised about Michelle a good few times. So what else could happen after a day out buying underwear?

"chelle bed"

Carla spun them round and pushed Michelle to the bed. She quickly rid her of her bra and bent down to tease her nipples. Michelle moaned and arched her back as carlas ministrations on her tender breasts made her moan. Slowly and teasingly Carla dragged her Tongue down michelles stomach and down to the hemline of her knickers. She almost couldn't stand it seeing how wet she was.

"oh babe"  
>She said slowly stroking her finger downwards.<p>

"please car... I need you"

Carla pushed apart Michelles thighs and dragged the material of her knickers to one side. she had experimented a little early on in her twenties but that was drunkenly with an old university friend, this was different! It was her Michelle and she knew exactly how to please her.

She dragged her Tongue upwards caressing michelles centre, tasting her unique taste that was her. Michelles hands found their way to the back of carlas head and she stroked her fingers through her long raven locks.

"fuck car! Baby"

Carla gently eased her apart and found her hard raised bud, taking it into her mouth and sucking softly. She felt michelles hips jerk towards her and she knew she couldn't take this slow. Slow would come later!

To michelles surprise she entered her with 2 fingers, still sucking on her throbbing clit this time a little more harder and Michelle couldn't take it. Her hips grinded into Carla causing her to thrust faster and enter a 3rd finger.

"oh god car! Mmmm please faster "

She did as she was told and sped up her actions. Carla was on her knees, arse in the air, bringing Michelle to a very close orgasm, she could feel herself dripping with arousal and it dawned on her she could please herself from this angle. She removed her fingers from Michelle, causing a whimper, but thrust her Tongue up into her hitting her g spot everytime!

Michelle was now panting and moaning extremely loud and Carla knew she was close. She reached down to her own knickers and plunged her fingers into her soaking womanhood. Her Tongue working faster on Michelle whilst her own fingers hit her g spot.

"car I'm gonna cum.. Baby please"

Carla took her clit between her lips and sucked with force. At this Michelle came, screaming her name. Her fingers worked faster in her own knickers and Michelle who saw this felt her orgasm prolong.

"chelle im cumming!"

Carla arched her back as she felt her release and fell forward onto Michelle.

Michelle stroked her hair as she kissed her stomach, both coming down from their high.  
>She leant forward and whispered into her ear.<p>

"roll over sexy it's your turn!"

Tbc 


	2. Chapter 2

Michelle giggled and flipped them both over so that Carla was laying underneath her, body still coming down from her intense orgasm.

Michelle straddled her and slowly circled her hips, grinding their pelvises together.

"fuck me chelle"

"with pleasure"

Michelle scooted down the bed and was about to ease carlas legs open but Carla had already made sure she was ready and waiting.

"mmmmm someones eager"  
>Michelle winked.<p>

"chelle don't tease please"

Michelle wasted no time and brought her hand up carlas thigh, tickling her softly and intensifying the heat radiating from her body. She closed carlas and moved up slightly gripping the top of them with her teeth and dragging them down carlas thighs. This action surprising he but turning her on more than she thought possible.

"Michelle!"

"yes baby?"

Carla felt adventurous and started to massage her own breasts. Michelle sat back on her haunches and just gazed at her.

"you really are so beautiful car. This is what Peter gets to see I am insanely jelous!"

Carla looked at her directly in the eye and smirked.

"well we are doing this, you have slept with Peter in the pastaybe we should suggest a threesome sometime?"

Michelle felt a shock of pleasure run through her at just the very idea!

"and y...you would want to do that car?"

Carla shook her head forward biting her bottom lip.

"oh fuck yes"

Michelle smiled, eyes growing dark and leant forward, se position as Carla was in not too long ago, and gave a strong long lick over carlas throbbing centre. Instantly Carla raised her hips groaning as she did so. Michelle eased her open and administered the same erotic torment she had received herself by the writing woman at her mercy.

"baby... Chelle please.. Faster"

Michelle entered 3 fingers straight away making Carla cry out in pleasure! hard and fast were the strokes to her g spot, well she had begged for hard and fast and that's exactly what she was getting!

Michelle went as hard as she could, carlas thrusts meeting er hand, head thrashing from side to side, moans echoing around the room.

"babe... I'm gonna.."

She had no time to finish her sentence. Michelle had taken her swollen clit between her teeth and gently bitten down. This sent Carla past the point of no return and Michelle could feel the warm. Liquid enter her mouth. This made her smile and moan into carlas pussy.

Carla felt sensitive and pulled Michelle up so she was laying beside her.

"babe, that was amazing."

Michelle cupped her breast, softly circling her nipple and smiled.

"and you are amazing car"

They rested their foreheads together whilst hands continued to stroke each others bodies and Michelle caught carlas lips for a sensual kiss.

Tbc 


	3. Chapter 3

"Sent"

Michelle smiled and bit her finger teasingly.

"What did you send?"

"I'm at Chelles, have a surprise for you, doors unlocked"

Michelle brought her hand down and stroked Carlas still moist womanhood making her gasp.

"You are naughty Car!"

Carla pouted and bit her lip, thrusting into Michelles hand.

"I can't honestly know what you mean gorgeous!"

They leaned in for a kiss as Carlas phone beeped.

"Oh saved by the bell eh!"

Carla leaned over to the bedside table to retrieve her phone as Michelle hummed the 'saved by the bell' theme tune making Carla laugh.

"Oh Chelle you really are one of a kind!"

"Of course I am"

She leant in to whisper in Carlas ear.

"One that made you scream"

Carla licked her lips and tapped a quick reply to Peter instructing him to come straight up when he arrived.

She threw her phone back onto the bedside table and smothered Michelles mouth with her own forcing her tongue into her mouth and moaning when she reciprocated.

"Oh Chelle why didn't we do this sooner!"

Before Michelle had chance to respond Carlas mouth was on hers again running her hand down her body inbetween her legs gently stroking and emitting whimpers out of Michelle.

Carla settled her hand firmly between Michelles legs and rubbed slowley but forcefully. Michelle pulled away complaining she needed a break and that a glass of her finest Chardonnay was in order. Carla reluctantly pulled her hand away licking her fingers in the process and grabbed Michelles dressing gown.

She went into the living room, getting out 3 glasses pouring two with Chardonnay and one with Freshcos finest orange juice.

Unbeknown to her Michelle had come out of the bedroom and was standing behind her planning her next move.

As footsteps grew nearer to the door Michelle made her prescence known by attacking Carlas neck with kisses and her hand undoing Carlas robe, softly stroking her stomach gradually inching down.

The door opened and Peter stood there wide eyed watching his love of his life stood fully naked, apart from the robe loosely hung around her and Michelles fingers gently combing through her neatly waxed pussy.

"Car!"

Carla looked up at the door and froze.

"P...Peter!"


	4. Chapter 4

Peter stood there wide eyed. Jeans beginning to bulge, but not knowing why!

"Th...Ths is your surprise?"

Carla shook off Michelle and walked over to him, not bothering to wrap the robe around her.

"Yes my baby this is your surprise!"

Peter rubbed his head and shifted his weight. His girlfriend, the love of his life, was stood in Michelles kitchen almost naked and Michelle had her hands in places only he should, he was confused.

Carla sensed his confusion.

"Short version? Chelle and I have been fooling around, and I thought yo might like to join us"

She bit her lip and held his hand pleading with her eyes. Peter was a man, a red blooded man at that.

"Car if you're sure?"

Carla threw herself at him kissing him full on the lips pushing her body into him.

"Oh I'm sure baby"

He kicked the door closed with his foot and pulled the robe from her body, allowing her to stand there in all her naked glory. Michelle sipped her wine watching the scene.

"Peter, mmm baby...you don't mind do you?"

Peter did feel a tad uncomfortable but if this is what his love wanted who was he to say no, afterall Michelle was a very attractive woman and once his ex!

"Well if you don't then I'm sure I don't...Carla I fucking love you"

Carla smiled into his lips and dragged his tongue into a sensual duel. Michelle, still drinking her wine, didn't want to break the embrace until she was told to.

"Chelle?...bedroom love?"

Michelle smiled at Carlas request and took all 3 glasses into the bedroom.

Once Peter and Carla had entered the bedroom, Michelle started to look a bit flushed. Carla noticed this.

"Hey baby what's wrong?"

"I just don't kno how you want to...I mean what..."

Carla stroked her face and kissed her softly on the lips. Peters cock jumped at this and he sat down on the bed, thinking he should ease the situation.

"Michelle. look love, we have dated, and well you know!...Carla is the love of my life, yo a great friend, I'll admit I'm stunned but lets just have fun with this yea?"

Michelle smiled softly at Peter. They both wanted whatever Carla wanted and she moved to sit on the bed.

Carla smiled at Peter and moved to th bed also.

"I seem to be the only naked one here, Chelle?"

Michelle took off her robe, feeling the effects of her topped up Chardonnay and grabbed Carla for a kiss. Peter saw this and moved over slightly, watching as his ex straddled his girlfriend, gently rubbing her body against hers. He rid himself of his clothes faster than you could say "Threesome" and sat by them both softly stroking his cock.

Michelle noticed what he was doing and looked into Carlas eyes for her permission, she nodded giving it and Michelle climbed off Carla and positioned her head between Peters legs. Peter let his head roll back as Michelle took his entire length into her mouth. Carla crawled around to Peter and captured his lips into a hot kiss. Breaking away she looked into his eyes and stroked his face.

"I love you Mr Barlow"

"And I fucking love you Ms Connor!"

Michelle carried on her deep throating and he could feel he was about to come, already, the sight of the two of them being too much for him already.

"Michelle...Love...I' m gonna..."

She stayed sucking as hard as she could, Carla stroking her back as she did. Before he knew he had come into Michelles mouth, grunting and groaning as he did. Michelle pulled up her head, wiping her lips and smiling at the pair of them.

"Fuck Carla"

Peter cleared his throat.

"Peter...I want to watch you fuck Carla!"

Carla smiled at her and winked. She straddled her lover taking hold of his cock and easing it into her waiting pussy. Both of them groaned at the contact. This was no time for slow love making, this was pure lustful sex. Peter wouldn't be lasting long and Carla sure wouldn't be. Michelle sat back watching them, her hand wandering down her body as Peter energetically fucked Carla.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Michelles hand was working away at herself as she witnessed the most erotic thing she could ever have imagined. In arms reach Carla was lying underneath Peter writhing and moaning in pleasure as he was above her entering her hard and fast.

"Pe...Peter I'm nearly..."

She couldn't finish her sentance, her walls closed tight around Peters cock as she spasmed in sheer ecstasy. Michelles head was now resting back against the wall as her hand moved quicker, her hips beginning to thrust into her own hand.

Carla winked at Peter and got from under him and shifted over to Michelle. Peters eyes widened and he groaned as he registered what she was about to do.

"Need some help babe?"

Michelle opened her eyes just in time to see Carla on all fours in front of her, mouth achingly close to her centre, fingers softly stroking her soaking pussy. Peter stiffened almost immediatly and took advantage of the situation. He got onto his knees, gripping Carlas hips he eased himself into her from behind. Carla let out a loud moan and hissed, making the pleasure on Michelle too hard to bear.

Peter had no time to waste and plowed into her like there was no tomorrow. her intense pleasure was making her go even harder on Michelle. The younger woman was thrusting up to Carlas hand and mouth, sweating and almost screaming.

"Car..baby...mmm...please don't stop!"

Carla moaned into her pussy as she felt Peter cum inside her. he stroked her cheeks as his breathing calmed down and caused another ripple of pleasure as he eased out of her. Michelle was so close to the edge she could feel the shockwaves come upon her. With one last thrust of Carlas fingers she exploaded in sheer heaven, legs trembling and breasts heaving up and down from the erraticness of her breathing.

"Oh baby...that was...oh

She let her head fall back and her legs dropped on either side. Feeling extremly sensitive she felt a finger linger on her and stroke ever so softly.

"Car baby I need a break"

Carla giggled slightly and Michelle opened her eyes. Peter was the one in front of her, index finger gently stroking her, not applying pressure, just mixing in her juices.

"You two are at it all the time aren't ya!"

She threw Peter a seductive grin and tilted her head to one side. Peter was one of the best lovers she had ever had. Sure Cieran was always attentive, Peter liked things a little spicier. She knew the swift mood change in Carla every morning was down to this ex alcoholic bookie every morning.

"Chelle... god you're so hot!"

Michelle looked over at Carla, once again seeking her approval, and slowley slid down onto her back, legs still dropped on either side allowing Peter to have better access to her.

"What ya gonna do about it hmm?"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

"that all depends.. What do you want me to do about it?"

Peter continued his soft stroking to Michelles core as she felt her eyes flutter shut. Carla moved towards her head and gave her a soft but passionate kiss. Their tongues danced together and Carla stroked her left hand up and down her torso making her moan.

She broke away from the kiss and looked into peters eyes.

"I want this.. The two of you"

Peter winked at Carla and she nodded for him to go ahead and screw the life out of her best friend. He got onto his knees and positioned himself at Michelle's opening. As he eased into her warmth Carla bent down and took one of her nipples into her mouth, sucking eagerly. Michelles hand found it's way to Carlas pussy and began to rub her into oblivion, dipping her fingers inside.

"oh Chelle"

Peter sped up his actions pounding into Michelle. She writhed and drew blood by biting her lip to stop herself from screaming.

Michelle sped up her fingers in Carla feeling her gush as she screamed with ecstasy, this almost finished Peter off as he could feel himself about to cum.

"Peter please... So close"

Peter groaned as he came inside Michelle. She screamed ad her body tensed as she rode out her orgasm, hips bucking wildly. Carla had come down from her high and was sat, incredibly turned on still watching the actions of the two most important people in her life. 


	7. Chapter 7

Peter wiped the sweat from his forehead and sat back onto the bed.

"well girls.. That was.."

Michelle giggled.

"interesting?"

"that's saying summit luv!" Carla added with a dirty giggle.

Michelle got up off the bed and announced she was going to shower.

Carla looked Peter up and down and smiled seductively at him. His eyes widened in surprise.

"car! You're not thinking."

She nodded her head.

"again? You, luv, I will never understand."

She crawled over to him and leant forward to nibble his ear.

"ya know what they say about addictive personalities baby.. Now fuck me"

He growled at her and was about to push her onto her back but she turned around.

"baby?"

She swung her head around, hair flowing around her shoulders. She poured and winked.

"it was fucking amazing this way. And for once Peter, don't be gentle"

She swung her head back around and patiently awaited for him to enter her. It didn't take him long at all to be behind her, stroking her back with one hand and stroking his cock at her entrance with the other. She was arching her back, desperate for contact.

"baby please... Don't keep me waiting. I need you so badly!"

He eased his cock into her gaining a gasp and a moan from her.

"god Car you're so tight"

The different angle increased pressure on both of them and Peter knew he would barely last 5 minutes. He got straight to it and plowed into her. She screamed, he grunted and he picked up his pace.

"Peter.. Oh baby yes mm you feel so fucking amazing"

He nearly saw stars. He loved it when she talked dirty to him. The way her voice deepened drove him wild.

Faster and harder he sped up his actions. She couldn't hold it anymore and screamed.

"oh Peter I'm coming!"

And when her juices bathed his cock so did he. 


	8. Chapter 8

Carla fell ungracefully onto her front and let out an animalistic groan.

"oh god I'm knackered"

Peter got up and sat beside her stroking his hands through her hair.

"I think I'm gonna need an ice pack at this rate!"

The soft sound of Michelle singing in the shower drifted through to the bedroom and Carla looked at Peter.

"bloody hell car you must be crazy! I think sex addicts meetings are the next to put in our diary!"

He helped her off the bed and they walked quietly to the bathroom with a surprise in store for Michelle.

She lightly tapped on the door and heard Michelle stop singing.

"yeah?"

"can I come in Chelle?"

"wondered what was taking you so long babe!"

Carla rolled her eyes at Peter and walked into the bathroom with a now semi hard Peter following behind her.  
>As she walked into the bathroom the heat from the shower made her breath catch in her throat but the sight in front of her was even more breath taking. Michelle was stood in the shower, water running down over her large breasts and shimmering down her legs.<p>

"you just gonna stand there watching me or are ya gonna join me?"

Carla stepped into the shower her skin burning a little with the first sharp contact of the hot water. She looked back at Peter beckoning him over, he however had other ideas.

"no babe, you have fun I'll watch"

She ran her tongue across her bottom lip and blew him a kiss.

"god I love you barlow"

He sat down on the closed toilet opposite the shower and watched as Carla wrapped her arms around Michelle pushing their breasts together. His hand stroked over his cock which was now beginning to get fully hard yet again.  
>Carla pushed Michelle back so she was against the tiled wall of the shower and entered her with 3 fingers. Michelle cried out and begin to grind against her hand.<p>

"car... Babe you are so fucking good at this!"

Carla smiled and kissed her neck. This was a particular soft spot on Michelle and she thrust her hips almost aggressively into her.

"oo Chelle.."

Michelle turned her around fast so carla was now against the wall and she plunged her fingers up and into her hitting right against her g spot.

"Chelle baby harder pleasssssse"

Peter was now rather eagerly stroking his cock. Alternating between gently caresses and tight grasps. He desperately wanted to see Michelle on his knees in front of carla but decided not to interrupt and just hope it'll happen. Much to peters delight that was exactly michelles next move.

She strongly opened Carlas thighs wider and dropped to her knees in the shower. Carla almost came on the spot as she realised what michelle was about to do.

Michelle smiled at her and shot a seductive glance to Peter who was now thrusting into his tightly clasped hand, she reached up and thrust her Tongue into Carlas waiting pussy. Carla had to grab the wall behind her to keep herself from falling over. She thrust her hips into michelles face panting loudly, she brought her hand down and used it to hold michelles face to her now dripping womanhood.. Peter was close to coming and knew as soon as she screamed he would cum instantly.

"babe mmmm please harder I need to cum so badly!"

Michelle gave one final thrust and Carla came, her juices dripping down michelles chin.

"chelle! Yesssss mmmm baby"

Peter had cum as soon as she screamed, his thighs clenching with the aftershock of his intense orgasm. 


End file.
